


blood, blood, falling to the floor (day 21: ooze)

by ghostkids



Series: dannymay 2020 prompts [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (kind of also), Blood, Ectoplasm, Gore, Hospitals, Injuries Caused By Ghosts, Jacqui Really Doesn't Feel Well, Multi, Needles, POV Original Character, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Tucker Foley Is Brave (Danny Phantom), aka it's the ectoplasm again, but also it's questionable to anyone NOT the trio, by name only, ghost attack, i'll add it later if i remember, idk i feel like i'm missing something but idk what, left unconfirmed bc pov but YES, nausea mention, questionable injection of substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostkids/pseuds/ghostkids
Summary: the waiting room goes dead silent. isn't- isn't that green ooze ghost blood? (phantom needs help.)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Series: dannymay 2020 prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	blood, blood, falling to the floor (day 21: ooze)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. uhhh. funny story, i was supposed to post the story for the 'doctor' prompt today but another idea grew on me- this one!- and it is now a three-part mini-series thing ('and he couldn't breathe', this story, and the story for doctor). i may write a fourth part featuring sam and tucker for one of the other prompts, if i'm inspired enough. i probably will.
> 
> so yup. here you go! please enjoy 'civilian pov of sam and tucker busting into the emergency room with phantom'.

anna’s fussing again. jacqui rests her chin on one arm and absently rocks the carseat back and forth, feeling distinctly unwell. doesn’t help that she got caught in another ghost attack while on her way in. anna’s whimpering cry only makes jacqui’s nausea worse. she’s trying her best, but her best isn’t working right now, and all anna wants to do is keep crying. jacqui wants to cry, too, but she forces the feeling down along with her nausea.

the emergency room is too crowded, bodies pressing in on either side of her. it’s a miracle that she even found space to put anna’s carseat on the floor. probably extra people caught up in the ghost attack, just like she had been. jacqui winces as the noise increases, more people pouring in. all she needs is for everyone to be _quiet_. she swipes at her hair, trying to remove the sticky ooze that’s attached itself to the strands. no dice. 

instead, the door slams open. footsteps come pounding across the floor. jacqui lifts her head and stops, staring. every head in the room seems to swivel as one to look at the newcomers; they freeze in horror, and jacqui already knows why because she can’t stop _staring_.

“please! please, someone help!” the voice gasps for air. black on black on black, combat boots and a dark jacket. dark mask and dark hood, clearly made in a hurry. she paces the length of the room evenly toward the desk, despite the heavy limp she’s sporting. that’s not what catches jacqui’s attention. 

“he needs help!” the girl─she _has_ to be a teenager, jacqui realizes with horror─shifts the lump she’s carrying in her arms, and jacqui realizes that it’s a _person_ , slumped forward and muttering incoherently. no, no, not a person, she realizes; it’s _phantom_. 

the waiting room goes dead silent. 

she hardly recognizes him, hair slicked down with so much green that she thought he was some kid who dyed it that way. isn't- isn't that green stuff their blood? it drips behind them, green ooze puddling on the pristine white floor. it can't be good for him to lose so much of it.

the second teenager, following behind them, seems to grimace at the sight; no one can see their face, but they pull straighter, their muscles tightening and gaze fixing firmly ahead. phantom coughs, the sound echoing and _wet_ , too loud in the sudden silence.

“please, he’s going to _die_ without help,” he says. his voice cracks over that fateful word. “we- he can’t-”

one hand finds the ghost's shoulder; the girl is too busy, focused both on not dropping him and on holding a piece of green fabric to his side. jacqui's willing to bet money that the fabric isn't _meant_ to be green.

and phantom’s still bleeding. green ooze puddles on the floor under the girl, staining her shirt and jeans with the same fluorescence dripping from phantom’s side. white light flares around phantom, flashing supernova bright; the ghost yelps, his back arching, body stiffening, and his friends, his teammates, launch into action. 

the girl shifts him over roughly, crouching and bracing her leg on the floor as the boy swings his backpack onto the floor and _rips_ a loaded syringe from inside in one practiced motion. 

she takes the syringe as the boy puts his hands over phantom's arm, holding it steady, and she _stabs_ the needle into phantom's arm before the horrified receptionist can do anything to stop her.

the syringe goes clear. phantom sighs, muscles unclenching. the white light flickers back into nonexistence, back into phantom's core.

the boy leans forward to the desk, grips the desk to plead, frantic, with the receptionist as the girl cradles the ghost, murmuring soothingly. in an abrupt flurry of activity, phantom is taken, whisked out of sight, _gone_ like he was never there. 

he leaves two teenagers staring after him, both of them still standing in a puddle of green.


End file.
